


New on the block

by AX400 (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Android Culture, Arguments, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico has a brother, Nico has been a bit of a sheltered child, Nico wears glasses, Nico's mom is alive but she's not a nice person, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Hank Anderson, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, detective Nico, passed abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/AX400
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a detective fresh out of the academy and gets sent straight from New York to Detroit, the android capital for the world. And of course the team he gets assigned to has two androids on it, including the famous Connor. His first week is turning out alright at his first police job... until he gets a visit from his brother, and then his mother.





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun, enjoy!

Connor would always notice when small changes were being made, like now. The empty desk near his and Hank had it's name plate changed from a blank one to one that had a name on it, a name Connor was unfamiliar with. "Are we getting a new officer?" Connor asked Hank the moment he could. "Yeah, detective straight out of the New York academy. Kid graduated the top of his class so they sent him to us." Hank said. Connor looked at the name plate, Di Angelo, it was a odd name but Connor thought that maybe he or his family was foreign which would explain the odd name and decided that if he was alright with it to ask his nationality. 

The next day when it was stated to be the detective's first day Connor didn't see him walk in at the appropriate time. "Where is he?" Connor asked Hank looking at him. "The kid came from New York Con, he probably accidentally slept in don't worry about it." Not long after those words left Hank's mouth a young male around twenty-one or twenty-two rushed into the bull-pen heading for Fowler's office, Connor scanned his face once he was in range. 

**Nico di Angelo***

**Date of birth 01/25/18**

**DPD detective**

**Criminal Record: None**

Nico ran up the steps to Fowler's office and when right up to the captain, apologizing greatly for being late. Naturally the captain brushed it off saying that he was kinda expecting it and lead him outside and into the bull-pen. "Alright everyone listen up!" Everyone's head turned to look at the captain, even Gavin looked up from his phone. "This is Detective Nico di Angelo, I expect you all to treat him kindly since this is his first time working in this kind of environment." Then Fowler lead the young detective over to where Connor, Hank, Gavin, and Nines were. "Alright kid, since this is your first day you'll be working with these fellas here. Make yourself familiar with them because these boys well be your family along with the rest of the officers here for as long as you're working here." Fowler said and then left for his office again. Nico stood there for a moment award but then he spoke up. "I'm glad to be working with you all, I'm Nico di Angelo." He said. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detective Gavin Reed, Detective Connor, and Detective Nines." Hank said pointing to everyone in turn. "Your desk is right over there, terminal is there as well. A list of cases is on your board if you want to learn more about what we've been working on." Hank said. Nico nodded and sat down at his desk.

The young male was understandably nervous with the team he had been assigned, sure Nico has seen androids around New York but he was never allowed to intact with them by law of his mother and now he'd be working with two of them. Nico took the list of cases of his board and started looking through them, most of them were homicides involving either people or androids, there were some other types of cases mixed in with the murders but most of them were murders. After a while of looking through them Nico turned around and saw that Connor was looking at him for some reason. Nico decided to pay it no mind however and pushed his glasses up his nose since they were slipping down and continued to work with what he had. After a while Nico felt a presence behind him so he turned and saw Connor standing there behind him. "Can I help you?" Nico asked unsure why this was going on. "How strong is your stomach? We just got a homicide case in and since we're a team we'd figured we'd take you along." Nico shrugged and looked up at the android. "I'm sure I can handle it, let's go.""


	2. First blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's first homicide.

_Nico's POV_

I have always been kind of a sheltered child, my mom has always seen me, since I was the youngest, as the most innocent of her children and always has wanted to protect me. But she couldn't stop me from becoming a detective even if she wanted me to become something else. That is what was on my mind as I rode with Hank and Connor to my first homicide case, my first day and I'm already on homicide. Pulling up to the house I noticed that there were already CSI's on the scene and Gavin and Nines (who freaking names a android Nines? What kind of name is that?) had arrived before us. Once the car stopped I got out and so did Connor, Hank following close behind. I let the senior detectives lead the way up to the door and to Gavin and Nines. "So what did you guys learn while we were driving here?" Hank asked. Gavin looked at me a raised a eyebrow. "You sure that the kid can handle this? I mean no afence kid but this is pretty brutal and this is your first day on the job." He said. "I'm sure I can deal, nothing to worry about Detective Reed." I said. Gavin shrugged after a bit. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya', but also no one will blame you if you puke. Happened on my first go around." He said. 

I nodded and followed as Reed lead us inside and probably to the location of the body. "He was found a few hours ago by a friend of the family, body's in the bedroom. This is pretty brutal one so there's a lot of blood." Reed said and opened the door to the bedroom. I was hit immediately with a strong iron smell and nearly lost my cool right there, and then I saw the body. The man's stomach had been sliced open and his guts were on the floor, torn and bloody, his throat was ripped open and blood was coming out of his mouth and I started to gag. Connor grabbed me right away and lead me outside where I threw up in the brush around the yard. I tried to catch my breath rather fast but then Connor spoke up. "Take it slow detective, the body's not going anywhere." I took Connor's advice and took deeper and slower breaths, this helped and soon I was pushing myself up on my feet again. "Think you need to head back to the station or can you continue here?" Connor asked. "I can continue, I guess I just wasn't expecting that." I said. "It's your first homicide, I don't blame you for feeling sick." Connor said. I nodded and walked back to the bedroom with the body, I apologized and of course the older detectives dismissed it saying that they were expecting this from me and I got to the body. I examined the area and noticed how little small spatter there was and how much large spatter there was, the reason was probably because the small wounds happened before the victim was gutted. I checked the victim's mouth for the source of the blood and noticed that his tongue was missing. "Killer cut out his tongue before the larger stuff happened. Probably to stop him from crying out, the gutting was probably next considering how much blood there is coming from the wounds. Probably went for the throat to finish him off." I said writing all I had noticed down in my notebook.

"Not bad, I was thinking the same thing to be honest." Lieutenant Anderson said. I looked up at the Lieutenant and saw that he look impressed with how quickly I had picked up on this. I kept looking at the wounds and I noticed something odd. "There's something shoved in his throat." I said taking out a glove and pulling out a strip of cloth from the wound, I quickly noticed that there was a blue triangle on the cloth. "Looks like a piece of a Tell-Uniform before the android act was dismissed." I said making sure to glance at the two androids in the room, they didn't really seemed fazed too much as my eyes darted between the two. But they all looked tired and exasperated. "Great, it's that guy again. What is with his methods of killing?" Since I had read through most of the case files before hand I knew what this was about, there was always a piece of a Tell-Uniform somewhere on the victim but the ways they killed were always different, but the tongue was always removed though. "How long ago was this reported?" I asked looking around. "About an hour ago." Reed said. I looked at the pool of blood under the victim and then saw a smear of blue blood on one of the posts of the bed. "There's blue blood smeared here, since it evaporators after a few hours and the fact the blood is tacky I'd say this happened maybe a few hours ago. We should question the person who found the body, they could be a suspect." I said. Anderson nodded looking impressed by how fast I was working even though the scent of blood was so strong and had to hold back gags every now and then.

"You're doing fairly well for your first day, I can understand why you were at the top of your class." The Lieutenant said before walking off saying he was going to question the suspect. I nodded and kept looking around to maybe learn more about the victim and see why they were picked by this person and I was still kinda confused about the possible android involvement. I went under the nearby bed and started looking around for anything that stood out since I knew from experience that most people hide things their ashamed of or want to hide under the bed or in the closet and I was closer to the bed than the closet. I saw a rather odd looking box so I put on a pair of gloves and pulled it out to take a look inside, I opened the box and shone the light from the flashlight I was holding and nearly threw up again. I slammed the box closed while I gagged hoping I wouldn't throw up this time and held the box out to Reed who offered to take it, the older detective looked inside and his face paled. "Now that's just sick." Inside the box was pictures of gore, guts and stuff and blood everywhere, some of the pictures showed the insides of an android but it was all just sick. "We'll probably find a few snuff films somewhere in the house, all of this is just sick." I said whipping my mouth after I threw up in a nearby trash can. I kept looking at the victim and then looked up at the other three in the room. "I think this is connected, think about it. The victim was gutted and there's these pictures, it's not impossible right?" I asked. "You could be right, I'm going to ask around to see who knew this about the victim." Reed said and left the room with the box of gory pictures. I stood up from my place on the floor ready to head over to the closet and see if there was anything to discover there when a thump from above caught my attention. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a bit of a cliff hanger but trust me when I say I'll be back soon to give you more, I'm not going to leave ya'll hanging for too long after all. see you next time, bye!


	3. Being bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico isn't very good at self preservation, Connor's also kind of a nosy boy.

_Connor's POV_

When I heard the thump I saw detective di Angelo's head jerk up and his head tilt to the side. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked. I nodded and so did Nines making it clear that yes, we had heard it too. "Does this place have a attic area?" The young detective asked. "I believe so, but if there is one then no one has checked it yet." Nines said. I knew what the detective was thinking, that the suspect could be here and no one knows if that is true yet. "Nines inform Reed that the suspect could be on sight, I will stay with detective di Angelo." I told my fellow android. Nines nodded and left but before I could turn to the young detective he was leaving the room and I had to run after him. "Detective where are you going?!" I asked. "To find the attic access, I'm going to check it out." He said eyes trained on the ceiling. "That isn't safe! You could get hurt if you go up there on your own!" I protested. "Then come up with me, I'm still going up there." He said. I groaned at the young man, he was so brave to be doing this but it was also stupid that he wasn't being more cautious about this. When we finally found the attic access the detective climbed on me to get to the attic instead of grabbing a nearby chair like a normal person and disappeared into the attic forcing me to scramble up after him. 

The detective's black rimmed glasses reflected some of the dim moonlight coming through some cracks and windows and the detective's raven black hair and taste in darker clothes helped him blend in to the dark attic. The young detective moved slowly and quietly clearly listening for any signs of life from the suspect that could be there. I followed quietly behind him and the younger made no sounds as I followed him. Then suddenly someone pushed the younger detective and began to run. "Suspect on location!" I yelled grabbing for the other man getting a bit of the man's jacket. There was a crash and the sound of broken glass was there as well, I shone my flashlight at the younger detective and noticed him picking up his glasses from the floor, one of the lenses now broken but he still shoved them back on his face. "Shit! We nearly had him!" he growled. I helped the young detective to his feet and gasped. "You're hurt!" Detective di Angelo looked down at his leg and saw the long cut going from his thigh to his knee. "It's fine, I'll deal with it once I get home." He said calmly. I huffed at the detective's lack of self preservation and climbed down from the attic, the detective following close behind. And as I had thought Hank yelled at the younger for not waiting for backup. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Hell the guy would have probably done worst if Connor wasn't there! You should have been more careful!" I didn't stop him, I just kept casing a glare at the younger letting him know that I was siding with Hank on this matter.

"Okay, okay I get it! I wouldn't do it again." The detective said with a slight groan. Hank sighed and then glanced at me. "Take detective di Angelo home Connor, make sure he's alright and then come home. I'll ride with Reed and Nines back home." I nodded at the order but then the detective in question spoke up. "What!? No! I'm perfectly fine and I don't need anyone to drive me home!" He protested. I narrowed my eyes at the detective as I looked at his leg wound. "You are not fit to ride that ghastly motorcycle you drove to the precinct. I am driving you home and if I have to throw you over my shoulder and force you into the car I will." i said. "Try me bitch."

...

"... I can't believe you actually followed through with what you said."  Came the grumbled reply from the detective, he was in the back seat of Hank's old car. After his challenge I had scooped the younger detective up, threw him over my shoulder, and then proceed drag the detective to Hank's car. The younger wasn't as strong as me given he was younger and I was an android meant to hunt other androids. He fought but after a good ten minutes of struggling with the detective I got him in the car and started to drive to the detective's home. And of course he wasn't all too happy with the arrangement and kept cursing at me in Italian under his breath while complaining about how he could have gotten a taxi home. He also didn't like my (or Hank's for that matter) choice in music. "If I wanted to hear something like this I'd let my friend Leo loose in a instrument shop and tell him to go nuts. How can anyone understand this shit?" He huffed. I responded by turning up Knights of the Black Death just a little more with a slight smirk on my face. "Either you turn that shit down or I'll rip out your audio processors, really how has Anderson not gone deaf at this rate?" He growled. I ignored his threat and continued to listen to the heavy metal music while the detective grumbled about it giving him a headache until we finally pulled up to his home.

I got out first and then helped the detective out who complained, saying he could get out himself and went up to the front door. I followed him inside and I noticed right away all the paintings hanging on the wall, they were mostly darker colors but there was a few brightly colored ones. One such painting showed a black bird flying around a battered bird cage, seemingly to try and encourage the yellow song bird inside to come out with him and fly as well. Another painting reminded me of one I had seen my friend Markus paint, it was the image of a eye looking through broken pieces of glass, but each section of glass showed a different eye color along with a different skin tone and the few bits of hair shown changed with the sections as well. Practically hidden in the pupil of the eye was a N right in the center. "Did you paint this?" I asked pointing at the painting. Nico looked up and saw the painting I was looking at and nodded. "Yep, painting is kind of a hobbie of mine. I can't remember what it was that inspired me to make that one but I think it has a nice message in it." He said. I looked at the painting again and looked closer, the soft brush strokes of color and the fact there's a near reflection in the image made me start to think about it's meaning. After a bit I noticed that the pieces of glass didn't completely fit together and I could see the gaps were a work surface could be seen in the image, it was like someone had taken pieces of other people and then fit them imperfectly together to create another, new personality for someone else. 

"It's very good, why didn't you become a painter when you have this kind of talent?" I asked. Nico looked away before speaking. "I like it but I don't want to be known for being a famous artist, hell I'd rather not be known at all but this works for me. Being a cop works for me." I didn't quite understand what he meant, I looked where he was and noticed a picture of a younger Nico with another boy, they looked kinda similar so I guessed he was a family member, maybe a cousin or something? I checked to make sure the detective would be alright before I left to home. I hoped that whatever was troubling him got better.

...

I was started to get bothered by something, it was so simple but it really bothered me.

**Nico di Angelo***

**DPD detective**

**Criminal Record: none**

It was that freaking star next to Nico's name, I had never seen it before so I turned to Hank in hopes of getting an answer. "Hank? Why would there be a star next to someone's name on their record?" I asked. "It means that they probably changed it at some point or another. They do this because they might feel like their old name doesn't fit them." He responded. I looked at Nico's records again and several thoughts popped into my head.

>Hank said the star means they probably changed their name. >Nico has a star next to his name.

>Conclusion, Nico has changed his name. >Reason, Nico didn't like his name? He thought it didn't fit him?

I started looking through any records with the last name di Angelo and came up with a few things, that being a criminal record for a Martia di Angelo.

**Martia di Angelo**

**Date of birth: 3/12/1999**

**unemployed**

**Criminal Record: demostic deserbance and child abuse**

So Nico's mom wasn't the nicest woman in the world, but he had changed his name, why keep his last name but change everything else? I looked up just as Nico walked into the bull-pen carrying himself a lot more carefully than he was the other day, at least he was being more careful than he was before which I was glad to see. After a bit I saw the prompets pop up in the corner over my HUD.

**[Talk to detective di Angelo:**

**-Name change**

**-Family**

**-Past abuse** **]**

I frowned at the prompts and made them go away, sure I can be nosy but I knew asking such personal questions as these would cause the detective to shut down and close himself off to me so that wasn't a good thing to start off with. A new set of prompts I felt were better than the first set my processors came up with appeared.

**[-Name**

**-Family life**

**-Opinion on dogs**

**-Paintings]**

I smiled at the detective once he looked at me and he sent a small smile back. I decided to start off with paintings. "I really liked the paintings you had hanging in your home, did you make them all?" I asked. A light blush appeared on the detective's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, most of them I painted a while back and took with me when I moved." He said. I decided to follow that up with family life. "What did your family say when they learned you were going to Detroit?" I asked. The detective chuckled and looked away. "My dad was happy for me since I was following my dreams, my mother however had a few things to say about my decision. Luckily my dad stood up for me and I honestly wish I could have a better relationship with my brother." He said. Seeing that this was a bit of a sore topic I quickly switched gears. "Do you like dogs? I love dogs, expressly Sumo, he's a Saint Bernard." I said. Detective di Angelo smiled at that. "I would like to have a dog, I never had one while I was growing up. The only pet we had was a fat tabby named Tom." He said. I nodded and thought about the last prompt left, talking about his name was alright, I just wouldn't bring up the fact he changed it. "You have a nice name, Nico. I think it means Victory in Italian." I said. 

"Yeah it does, I like it. Nico suits me. Believe it or not but my name wasn't always Nico." I was surprised that he was bringing it up. "You changed your name?" I asked. The detective nodded and looked at me. "I just felt like my birth name... it didn't fit me. My friend Leo was the one who suggested that I change it, he even gave me the name Nico. He always felt that my birth name didn't fit me and started calling me Nico instead, after a while he suggested that I make Nico my name so when I turned eighteen I changed it." He said. I smiled softly as the detective talked so fondly of his friend. "Leo must be a very good friend of yours." I said. Nico chuckled and nodded. "Been that way since we were little kids." He said. I bit my lip for a bit before I decided to ask. "What was your name before you changed it?" I asked. Nico flushed bright red and hid his face. "It's embarrassing, you'll laugh." He said. "No I wouldn't! But if you are really that embarrassed by it and don't want to tell me that's fine." I said. Nico looked glad after I said he didn't have to share. "Thanks, I'll tell you at some point though." He promised. "I'll wait patiently for the day you feel comfortable with me enough to share with me your old name." I said with a smile.

**Nico- neutral^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nico is a little reckless, Connor is sure going to have a hard time wrangling him but at least he get's the job done.  
> See ya'll next time, bye!


	4. Stressed and maybe depressed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was feeling fine. He really was! So why can't he seem to get out of bed?

_Nico's POV_

It was a fine day, I could hear birds chirping outside, could see some sunlight peeking through my blinds. All of this signaled an fine day in Detroit, so why was I still in bed? My alarm clock sounded once again at my bedside and I quickly smacked it off and tried, yet again, to get up and start the day. My body felt heavy, it felt like there was a weight on me just pressing me down. I groaned knowing that I would have to call Fowler to tell him I probably wasn't going to be in today so I reached for my phone and picked it up.

Still feeling weighted down I dialed the number and waited patiently. " _Di Angelo is everything alright?_ "  ~~Well at least he cares to ask.~~ I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Admittedly, no. I... don't think I'll be able to come in today. I feel like I'm weighted down, I've been trying for hours to convince myself to get up but I haven't been able to. I'm sorry sir." I said. " _Take all the time you need, I'll send someone to check on you soon._ " Before I could tell him that wouldn't be nesassary he hung up. I sighed accepting the fact someone would be checking on me in a while which should motivate me to get out of bed and make myself presentable. But I still couldn't find it in me to swing my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up. I groaned again and flopped down on my bed accepting my fate of just staying in bed for the day. After a while my phone buzzed meaning that I got a text so I picked it up and was surprised to see who it was that was texting me.

**Lt. Anderson: Jeffery sent me to check on you. You think you can get up to let me in or do you have a spare stashed nearby I can use?**

Of all the people Fowler could have sent to check on me he chooses Hank Anderson? Sure I haven't been in Detroit long but from what I've heard around the office painted the picture that Hank tended to be all 'tough love' with new recruits like myself. I still decided to answer him before he decided to just break down the door. 

**Nico: under the second flower pot on the right window seal, please put it back when you're done with it.**

After a few moments I heard the door open and soon I heard feet travel up the stairs. In no time at all Hank Anderson was in the doorway of my bedroom holding a take out box looking me over. "You look like shit, not going to lie." He said after a beat of silence. "Great, I look about how I feel." I said shoving a pillow over my head. I heard Hank walk over and set the take out box on my nightstand. "Do you have medication you haven't taken yet?" I swore softly, I had completely forgotten about my meds that I should have taken the moment I got up. "Where are they?" Hank asked seemingly taken my swearing as a yes. "Bathroom cabinet, left side." I mumbled. I heard Hank's footsteps retreat but then quickly return.

I lifted my pillow up and saw him offering me the pills I needed and a glass of water. I managed to sit up to take them but immediately afterwards I flopped back down on my bed. A few minutes later I felt a rough calloused hand start to nudge me and I responded with a groan. "Come on son, you need to eat. You're basically a twig, you don't need to lose anymore weight." I batted at his hand and curled in on myself. I couldn't really tell him that I hardly ate much anyways without him getting worried so I said nothing. A few minutes passed before I started to smell something that smelled really good making me peek out of hiding to see Hank had opened the take out box. It was Chinese food, one of my favorites but I'm guessing he didn't know that. I huffed realizing that I would have to eat in order for him to back off. I ate a third of the food in the box when my stomach began to twist itself into knots, a sign I recognized nearly right away and set the box down. 

Hank was frowning but he didn't push me while I curled up against the twisting of my stomach. After a bit the twisting feeling went away and Hank pushed the box towards me again. I managed to finish the food and the rest of my day was surprising better than I thought it would be. Hank seemed to know what I needed at the moment I realized it, but the moment I lashed out and made it clear that I wanted space he jumped back. He kept his distance and waited quietly for me to calm down, once I was calm he asked if he could came closer to me again. He always asked to touch me and always made sure I was okay with it. I fell asleep in peace that night and when I woke up there was a text on my phone waiting for me. Reading it made me smile.

**Lt Anderson: bad days come and go kid, if you're not feeling great text me and I'll be over there in a flash. (PS Connor is worried about you so I hope you're doing better today)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico: *feeling depressed*  
> Fowler: I'm sending someone over to help.  
> Hank: *comes in with Chinese food and understanding comfort* you will not be sad by the time I'm done here.
> 
> Sorry for the absence, needed to work on something else a while. Hope you enjoyed this little piece.


	5. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to pay Nico a visit.

_Connor's POV_

When Nico returned to work after his bout of (depression?) he seemed completely fine. When I asked if he was okay Nico gave me a soft smile before answering. " _Yeah, don't worry about it. This has been happening since I was seven so I'm use to it_." When I asked him if he had seen a doctor about it and I noticed his face fell a little bit. " _Not anyone who's given me a straight answer, medical jargon gets lost on me. What I have managed to glint however is that it's some form of depression but not straight up depression._ " He said. From there it was business as usual, Nico was still new around the bullpen and we were still testing him out and see how he works.

After a call out we were walking into the lobby, Nico had stayed behind to get some evidence from the car, the first thing I saw was a blonde male arguing with Holly, one of our android receptionists. "How can he not be here?! His shift started a few hours ago, he should be at his desk!" The male's blue eyes were burning into Holly. "I'm sorry sir but Detective di Angelo went on a call half an hour ago. I can give him a message if you want?" She said trying to be reasonable. "He just started and he's already on call out?! He shouldn't be out in the field already!" He was clearly pissed but I could pick up on the worry in his tone. On a hunch I scanned him.

**Virgil di Angelo**

**Date of birth 01/25/18**

**Owns** **a halfway house**

**Criminal Record: None**

**Family- Nico di Angelo* (brother)**

_That explains it._ I thought seeing that. "He's Nico's brother." I said to Hank. Hank nodded and walked over to them. "Hey! You better cut that out before I kick your ass out of here!" Virgil turned around fire still in his eyes. "And who the hell are you?" He growled. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I happen to be on the team Nico is on. I don't know how you run things in New York but here we don't shove new recruits behind a desk and expect them to prove themselves like that. He has to earn his stripes the hard way and that's that." Hank huffed not intimidated by him.

Nico was around 5'7" but Virgil was on the shorter side at 5'3". Virgil was very much pale with clear skin and blonde with blue eyes while Nico very much differed from him with his olive, freckle covered skin, black hair and brown eyes. The two were completely opposite of each other but the records show that they were born on the same day meaning that they're twins. I saw Nico entering and my arm shot out in front of him stopping him in his tracks. I glanced at Virgil and Hank and the guy's face flushed the moment he saw what was going on. "Oh my god. I didn't know that he was coming I swear." He said. I nodded in understanding and watched as Virgil continued his rant about Nico's safety and demanding to know where his brother was. Hank just stood there, waiting the guy out like I've seen him do many times before. After a while Virgil stopped taking a moment to catch his breath and Hank pointed at us, and he saw Nico standing there looking mortified by what he just saw.

"I. Can't. Believe. You." Nico was now looking more pissed than embarrassed. "Nico I-" Virgil couldn't say more before Nico blew up. Nico shoved the evidence into my arms before he got in his brother's face. "You said you would trust me to take care of myself! And yet here you are behind my back?! I thought you would trust me for once!" He yelled. "I worry for you Nico, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was coming but I was worried about you!" Virgil defended. "Well you can worry about me in New York." Nico growled. Virgil looked hurt and confused. "Nico... I'm sorry." "Go home Virgil, I have work to do." Nico hissed walking away. "Nico." "Go home!" After Nico was out of sight I walked over.

"You should have told him." Was all I said before following Nico. I went up to Nico at his desk after I had dropped off the evidence. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm pissed at Virgil but other than that I'm alright. I just can't believe he pulled a stunt like this." He sighed softly. I leaned against his desk and sighed softly. "I don't know what was going through his head or why he didn't say that he was coming. Just know that I understand that it frustrates you." I said. Nico looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Connor. Now let's focus on the case." I nodded allowing him to change the subject since talking about this was clearly making him uncomfortable.

...

I was leaving work when I saw him, Virgil was waiting just outside of the station. I huffed out a breath and stalked over to him. "What the hell are you still doing here? Detective di Angelo told you to go home." I said. Virgil jumped and straight up glared at me. "Stay out of this would you? He's my brother." He said. "A brother who stated rather clearly that he wants you to go home." I said standing my ground. "What would you know about family? You're an android." "I consider Nines my brother and I at least trust him enough to not hover over him like a helicopter." I said.

"You don't know what we've been through." He snarled. "That's true but I can read people well enough to say that you doing this is not helping Nico's stress levels." I said. "Just leave it alone." He said. "Nico needs to learn how to be independent! He clearly wants that too but you hovering around him isn't helping him." I insisted. "Shut up." Virgil growled. "No! This needs to be said. You aren't allowing Nico to grow and learn, you can't hold his hand all the time! You need to step off." I said stomping my foot. I was not expecting what happened next.

Virgil grabbed me by my jacket and basically threw me into the wall raising his fist like he would punch me. But he didn't, he froze with his fist in the air his other hand still clutching my jacket. I huffed at this and pushed his hand off me. "What you just did... Makes you no better than your mother." I said. There was a haunted look in Virgil's eyes as he runs his hands through his hair. "I'm... I'm sorry." I huffed. "You might not be the first person to throw me into a wall but you're the first who's family I work with." I didn't even look at him as I began to walk away. "And let's face it, if you were really sorry then you would be able to look me in the eyes when you say it." I glanced at him over my shoulder.

His eyes were down cast and guilt was written all over his face but he couldn't look at me. "Go home Virgil, it would probably be better if you did." I said. I then walked away heading for the car. Virgil said nothing else to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order an over protective brother? No? Well you're still getting one. Met Virgil, who looks completely different from Nico but is his twin. And clearly Nico is sick of his brother being a helicopter parent and wants to live his own life damn it.
> 
> Connor notices this and naturally does his best to help. And yeah, Virgil has some issues he needs to work on. Until next time, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short first chapter but I hope I can get the chapters longer as we go.


End file.
